hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown
Countdown is a song by Monsta Squad that features guest vocals from J-Dog. Lyrics Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run Look, I dragged the baby out a pregnant bitch Smacked it on the ass, laughed, then beat her to death with it You full of extragen, Ellen DeGeneres Probably say you too bitch for her, hop off my dick, you slut You dick riding hoes, I got a thousand flows All over them dollar signs, I got your favorite artist signed You can't stop a rocket that's lit by oxycontin I spit like I'm a virus, all of y'all can get it You better come with protection like a one night stand Tone death if you don't know who the fuck I am I'm the nigga on that new shit, Confucius with mucus My crew keep that thing around they waist, hula-hooping Now we shooting stupid like it's the fourth quarter The youngest players in the game, hoe, we all rolling Ha, who want war with the fourth horsemen? Monsta Squad, dream team with just more Jordans Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run (J-Jorel! Check!) I don't rock a snap-back, just a blue Dodger hat Real vampires, while you fuck around with fruit bats Tootie fruity, West Hollywood is snooty ("How you roll?") You're in line to sign up for jury duty While I'm running from the cops and I'm drinking all the shots And I'm screaming "fuck the world" while I'm pulling all the stops Penitentiary legs, you got Popsicle sticks Nobody can keep up unless they're riding my dick Through the damned watch a punch roll by Because I'm not sober, living till the day that I die Pour my verse out my cup, I drink my paper all up You know that real Hollywood isn't giving a fuck Stand up if you're wasted, get down 'cause you faced it Tick-tick-tock, the countdown till I'm fading And don't pretend you're not bobbing your head I'm with the squad, Richie Stites, and you know I'm Undead Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run Five, four, three, two, one, I'm lifting off I dare one of y'all to come piss me off Any time I fuck around, my dick is hard I'm like five, four, three, two one, I'm the heathen son Of a creature's gun and I'm leaning some Of the E and rum when you see me run * Category:Collaborations